Packaging requirements for high speed integrated circuits having high pin-out counts and power have created significant problems in printed circuit board technology to accommodate the inter-wiring necessary to create functional boards. This is a direct result of the fact that package size and associated pin-out requirements occupy significant printed circuit board area. Increases in board size and interconnecting lead capacitances result in limiting the operational speed of a system and increase the weight resulting from the added number of printed circuit boards required. In addition, chip power dissipation requires a heatsink to minimize junction temperatures and system thermal gradients.
The temperature of high speed integrated circuit chips must be kept below specified limits to ensure proper function, reliability and useful life. The trend in integrated circuit technology is to pack more circuits per chip, which increases the heat generated per chip. Also, chips are mounted closer together. Such designs cause increases in heat generation requiring new cooling techniques.
In conduction cooling of heat producing elements, a conductive heat transfer medium is placed into contact with a heat producing element. The medium usually has contact with another element which has a greater surface relative to the heat producing element so that heat is more easily dissipated from the greater surface area.
To enhance heat dissipation from surface areas, a fluid may be used as a heat transfer medium to carry away heat by convection. Heat transfer, obviously, is enhanced when there is greater surface contact between the heat producing element and a heat transfer medium. A major problem with known prior art liquid cooling systems is the need for external plumbing, for special fluid pumping systems, and difficulties involved in repairing damaged boards because of such fluid connections.
It is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming limitations of the prior art devices set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.